


Mirkwood's #1 Trainer

by moosefrog



Series: The Pokémon/Hobbit Mashup Nobody Asked For [2]
Category: Pokemon GO, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 03:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11751219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moosefrog/pseuds/moosefrog
Summary: Thranduil has always liked fairy-type pokémon and filled Greenwood with all the fairy types he could find.





	Mirkwood's #1 Trainer

**Author's Note:**

> [I sort of went overboard with the thinking on this one](https://moosefrog.tumblr.com/post/162875226482/mirkwoods-1-trainer-thranduil-has-always-liked) link leads to my tumblr.


End file.
